


generic reikoga

by sbahjification



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: nothing happens except cold gays





	generic reikoga

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my files and apparently hadn't posted it so take it as it is. quality is 0% guaranteed or your money back

The twins had been off in a separate practice that day, leaving Rei and Koga alone to work on Light Music Club activities, which when they were left alone like this consisted of about 40% back-and-forth bickering, 55% sneaking kisses at any opportunity, and 5% actual practice, which was still plenty in their books. Koga used his 5% to tune his guitar again, picking at the strings one by one with a rare tranquility while Rei prepared for the club to end for the day and cleaned up (slowly, as he must admit he couldn't help but to stare at Koga in such a state).

When his hand passed over a window in his travels, even his cold body shivered, and he pulled out his bulky coat to hand to Koga.

"It's cold," he informed, distracting the now-annoyed junior from his task. "Do you want my jacket?"

Koga bit back immediately, as expected, growling about how of course he didn't want a jacket, fuck off and let me tune my guitar, so Rei, trying not to look disheartened, covered it up with a teasing chuckle and ruffle of his hair.

"Then, I will leave it here for you," he said, going to put the coat by the door and walk out before getting interrupted.

"Hey, where do you think you're goin'?! You're the leader of this club, you can't just leave me alone, you irresponsible bastard. Just let me finish tunin' my damn guitar and we can go home already." The hissy fit kept Rei leaning in the doorway, watching him, for just a few minutes more, until he was ready to leave, at which point Rei draped the coat over his shoulders. 

"I said I don't want your- Shit, it's cold out there," he interjected as the door to the outside opened. "Fine, I'll entertain your stupid coat thing, only 'cause you're savin' my skin here." 

"I simply didn't want my puppy to be cold," Rei responded with a cheery grin as he followed the named puppy out of the door, coincidentally having to go the same way.

"I keep tellin' you, I ain't a dog-! I'm a proud wolf, and you're some delusional bastard who's going to freeze out here without any kind of damned coat because you went and tried to mark me up or somethin'?!" Harsh as the wording was, the front couldn't cover up how eager Koga was to tug Rei along by the hand into a nearby coffee shop and get them something warm to drink, on him. 

He uncurled his hands from the coffee he downed almost half of in one go to shrug the coat off and hand it back to Rei, who made no motion to react, taking a tranquil sip.

"Hey, vampire bastard. The walk to my house's short enough that I don't need your shitty coat anymore. Take it," he hissed, evidently assuming the other hadn't noticed him.

But he had, and he gave a gentle smile. "Ah, but you look so cute in it, and I would hate for such an adorable pup to get a cold because his owner was irresponsible."

"You _ain't my_ \- Ugh, forget it." He pulled the coat around himself again, and the redness from the cold that had seeped out of his face returned to it as he very unsubtly took a sniff of it, burying himself into it. 

When the both of them had coffee in their stomachs and happiness in their hearts, they walked along hand in hand, forgetting Koga's house entirely, and "having to" huddle up for warmth the entire way to Rei's.


End file.
